<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imprisonment by DancingInTheSliverGlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187765">Imprisonment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow'>DancingInTheSliverGlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash - Freeform, Atlantis, Burns, Cabins, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Cigarettes, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Empathy Link, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hermes Cabin - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt Percy, Hurt Percy Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Iris Message (Percy Jackson), Laughter, Lava - Freeform, Nature, Nature Magic, New Rome (Percy Jackson), New York City, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Painting, Pan - Freeform, Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Percy whump, Post-Gaea &amp; The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Hermes, Psychological Torture, Riptide, Short One Shot, Thalia's Tree, Torture, University, Whump, cigarette burns, febuwhump day 3, febuwhump day 3 imprisonment, grover lord of the wild, hermes express, pine tree (Percy Jackson), why is this not a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Giant War, Percy's life is looking up. His relationship with Annabeth is strong as ever. Poseidon regularly invites him down to Atlantis to spend time with him and Tyson. The greek and roman have resolved most of their issues. Grover is starting his life's calling as Lord of the Wild. Paul helps Percy get his drivers license, and Percy helps his mom paint a room for his soon to be little sister.</p><p>Everything is perfect.</p><p>That is, until someone abducts Percy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hermes &amp; Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis &amp; Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson &amp; Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson &amp; Poseidon, Percy Jackson &amp; Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson &amp; Tyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imprisonment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Credit to @whumpster-dumpster on tumblr. I used a few of her prompts while writing the angsty bits.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last day Percy spends with Annabeth is a warm summer day in august. It’s their last day together before Annabeth goes to New Rome’s university to study, while Percy stays with his mom, Paul and their incoming newborn baby to attend a local university. The past few years had been hard on Sally, and Percy had decided to accept a bridge program between his local university and the one in New Rome. Two years studying in Manhattan and living with his mom, before he moved to New Rome to live with Annabeth to finish another two years, find a job and (hopefully) raise a family. Annabeth kisses him on the cheek, her normally stormy eyes bright and hopeful as she tells him to iris message her weekly, <em>“or else.” </em></p><p>The last day Percy spends with Poseidon and Tyson is domestic. Percy has dinner with Poseidon, Amphtrite and his half brother Triton, and they discuss their progress on fixing and remodeling Poseidon's kingdom after the Oceanus attacked it in the Titan War. They are nearly done, and the palace is as stunning as ever. Percy tells Amphitrite and Titan this, and they give him a rare smile. As he's getting ready to leave Tyson comes barreling through and gives Percy a hug so fierce that he nearly cracks his rib. Poseidon laughs heartily, before giving Percy a hug of his own, one that is much more gentle and feels like home. He leaves Percy with a message that warms his heart" "You're welcome here <em>anytime</em>, Percy." </p><p>The last day Percy spends at camp is spent playing a friend yet incredibly competitive capture the flag, greek versus roman demigods. Percy stays at camp long enough to ensure that both roman and greek demigods are getting along before he leaves. On the way out, whoops of laughter from other demigods, of all ages, playing together reach him. Percy smiles. The gods have kept their promise. All greek demigods are brought to camp and claimed, and the Hermes cabin is no longer stuffed full of unclaimed campers. When Percy reaches Thalia's tree he lays a hand on it but doesn't turn around. Percy doesn't need to look back at camp half blood. The camp will always be home for him, and Percy can't imagine a scenario where he doesn't return to camp in the next summer. "This isn't a <em>goodbye</em>," he thinks. "It's a <em>see you later."</em></p><p>The last day Percy spends with Grover is relaxing. Grover brings Percy to one of the last few green spaces in New York. Percy watches as Grover lifts his reed to his lips and calls on the magic of Pan. Around them, brown tendrils erupt from the ground, branch out and grow leaves. Within seconds, the entire area has reverted back to its former glory of being part of the wild. Percy tells him it's beautiful, and Grover agrees. After playing a protection song, Grover tells Percy that he has to leave. He's travelling worldwide, looking for bits of green areas, untainted by humans and placing protections on them. Percy claps him on the back and tells Grover that he's proud of him. They promise to keep the empathy link open, if either of them get in trouble again, they'll use it. Or at least, that's the plan.</p><p>The last day Percy spends with Paul is emotional. During his absence fighting in the Giant War, Percy had forgotten how to drive. When Percy admits this to Paul, he laughs and promises to teach Percy again. They spend the summer driving around in parking lots and back streets, and slowly it comes back to Percy. On the last day, Paul waits outside as Percy goes in to get his G1 driving license. When Percy bursts out of the door, face shining and grinning happily, Paul pulls Percy in for a hug and whispers, "I knew you could do it. <em>I'm so proud of you</em>."</p><p>The last day Percy spends with Sally is happy and content. She's already five months pregnant with Estelle, and Percy is excited to have a baby sister. Percy helps his mom paint the room a nice pale lilac colour. Percy accidentally gets paint all over his palms, and turns to his mom to say that he'll be gone for a moment to wash it off. Instead, he sees her face frowning in concentration as she moves the roller up, trying not to miss a spot. His mom has been through enough, Percy thinks. It's time to make her laugh. So instead of washing off the paint, Percy wipes it on her shirt. In the end, they're both covered head to toe in lilac paint, but that's okay. It's been awhile since they both laughed so hard. That night, Percy falls asleep on the couch, head on his mom's shoulder with a portion of her seven layer blue dip in his stomach. Her fingers run through his hair soothingly, and just before he falls into unconsciousness, he hears her whisper, "<em>We made it. I love you</em>."</p><p>The last day Percy spends as a free man is ordinary. He spent the night talking to Annabeth over an iris message, so he sleeps in, nearly missing his first lecture. When his alarm blares, he bolts, only grabbing clothes and his bag before he's out of his dorm. He takes a shortcut through a small alleyway between two buildings. A figure pops out in front of the exit, and Percy comes to a standstill. The figure isn't human. There's a cloak of electric and ozone hiding his presence. While Percy stares, hand slowly moving toward Riptide, another figure moves lightning fast and strikes Percy in the head. He falls like a pile of bricks, unconscious.<em> He never saw it coming.</em></p><p>The last day Percy spends with his captor is the same as the second last, the third last, the fourth last and so on. Truth be told, the days had blurred together and there was no true concept of days. The only measure of time was the coming and going of his captor, who had long cut Percy off from any means of escaping or calling for help. The empathy link was broken, riptide was gone and Percy was kept weak, too weak to use his father's domain. He barely remembered who he was. The only thing he knew was pain, pain and more pain. </p><p>In the mornings… <em>He</em> would come down smoking a cigarette. He greets Percy by prying open Percy's mouth to put out  the cigarette butt by grinding it against Percy's tongue, burning it and filling his mouth with ash. Percy doesn't remember what his mouth felt like before <em>He </em>started filling it with ash. <em>He </em>covers Percy's mouth and pinches his nose, until Percy is forced to swallow some of the ash, snarling that it's Percy’s breakfast. </p><p>The day is spent with Percy tied hands, legs and torso to a hard metal chair with barbed wire as his feet were soaked in lava. <em>He</em> would laugh, tell Percy that everyone he knew, Annabeth, Grover, Sally, Paul, Poseidon believed he was dead, and had already moved on, over the years. He'd snarl and ask if Percy's powers were a blessing or a curse, until Percy believed his own, raw and painful howls that they were blessings <em><strike>that's a lie they were a curse, if Percy didn’t have them his feet would've melted and Percy would’ve found the sweet escape of death</strike></em>. </p><p>Today, his captor releases his feet from their fiery torture early, to announce that he has a surprise for Percy. He blinks his blurry, dry eyes (Percy isn't allowed to have water, no, only a fine mist to the face every night before the captor leaves). Slowly, a blurry box in front of him appears. It's already open, and his captor is pulling out a vial. He tells him he got it straight from Polybetes. Gleefully, he exclaims, "<em>It turns water to poison, imagine what it would do to your blood!"</em></p><p>The box comes into focus and Percy sees the logo: Hermes Express. Involuntarily, Percy mutters, “<em>Hermes?” </em>Before his captor snarls with anger and moves to backhand him, spiky rings with dried blood glinting in the poor lighting. Percy flinches back, his mind screaming <em>nonono you broke the rule, you broke the number 1 rule. </em>Percy braces himself, and wonders, <em>is this time when he will end it? Will Percy finally be free?</em> </p><p>But the hit never comes. Percy opens his eyes, and the god of messengers and travellers himself is there holding on to his captors arm, his face a horrifying picture of anger and rage. Between one blink and the next, Hermes smites his captor and banishes him to Hades for his eternal punishment. Then he turns to Percy. </p><p>Within a blink and the next, the barbed wire is gone. But <em>Hermes</em> is still approaching, his face filled with anger and rage and Percy slides off the chair. He barely remembers the last time he used his legs, so the moment Percy puts any weight on them, they crumble, and Percy lands on the floor.  But <em>Hermes </em>is still approaching and Percy is terrified, so he uses all his energy, all his strength to pull himself away back, back into the corner, begging and pleading. </p><p><em>Hermes </em>stops approaching. He stays in the middle of the room, his hands out and Percy can barely make out the strangest expression on his face. He crouches down until he's at the same level as Percy and speaks. "<em>Percy? Please. Let me help you." </em></p><p>The words don't register at first. But some part, deep in Percy's mind that he hasn't heard since he was kidnapped, whispers that he can trust Hermes. Percy gets the faint memory of sitting on the sand with a man drinking coke, receiving a letter in a horse stable, talking by a water fountain and pulling him into a truck. The voice whispers that <em>Hermes</em> is a <em>friend,</em> that can <em>help</em>. </p><p>Eventually, Percy nods a shaky <em>yes. </em></p><p>Hermes approaches Percy the way one would approach a scared young animal. Percy doesn't scream, or beg or attempt to flee, but he shakes and trembles and digs his fingers into his arms. Hermes reaches him and slowly grasps Percy's arm. Percy flinches and watches him with terrified eyes, as Hermes slowly pulls Percy towards him, until Percy is leaning on him instead of the wall. He wraps his arms around Percy and runs gentle soothing fingers over his head, neck and back. Eventually, after what seems like hours, Percy stops shaking, and they both disappear. </p><p>When Percy appears he finds himself in another room. Contrary to the opposite, this one is <em>clean</em> <em>and welcoming.</em> Percy spots a bathtub over Hermes' shoulder and he <em>wants. </em>Hermes helps him over, fills the bath with salt water and helps him get in, fully clothed. The moment the salt water hits his skin is pure ecstasy. He feels <em>safe</em> and at <em>home</em>, for the first time in goodness knows how long. His wounds begin to heal, and Percy drifts off into blissful sleep. </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who do you think is behind the kidnapping? I left a few clues... Comment who you think it is!</p><p>I hope everyone's staying safe and healthy during these troubling times.<br/>Emoji Key if y'all want them:<br/>❤ = you wish you could kudos again<br/>😭 = I got you right in the feels<br/>❤️ = Percy deserves a happy ever after</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>